commonbornefandomcom-20200214-history
The Undersea Kingdom
"The surface world is no concern of ours." History Formed during the late Era of Dragons, the Undersea Kingdom was comprised of amphibious and water-dwelling speices, such as Tritons, Tortles and Merfolk. While the Undersea Kingdom is the name given to it by the Ancient Elves, they refer to themselves as The Reef. It's history is a proud and quiet one, where others warred against each other the Undersea Kingdom warred against the creatures of the deep. The Crown Castle, located in the Reef, was built into the skull of a giant horror, possibly a distant ancestor of the Kraken, that was killed long ago. Politics The Undersea Kingdom is a monarchy, on the birth of a royal pod of children, they are celebrated and will spend the next decade in battle with each other, before one is crowned king or queen. After the politicians, the wizards and artisans hold the most sway in decision making. The great and beautiful sculpted coral cities of the deep would be impossible were it not for their wisdom and efforts. Finally, there are the guards, traders and hunters, the lowest on the totem pole. Politically, the Undersea Kingdom runs on a form of communism- the theory that the sea provides. All food is shared among the people who work, children are given training and food for free until they reach maturity, and coin is placed in a large vault, used only for trading with outsiders for the betterment of the Reef as a whole. The Royal Family Each king or queen is expected to birth at least ten children in their lifetime, and those children will fight, often to the death, to decide who will be the successor to the throne. In this the Undersea Kingdom is ruled by the most brutal and intelligent possible leader. The spouses of the Royal line are many and varied, sometimes including above-ground species, all in the name of diversifying and strengthening the royal blood through mixing. Wizards and Artisans Wizards spend their time maintaining the magical barriers over the oxygenated areas of the undersea realm, while Artisans craft and sculpt the beautiful coral towers that live and shift with time. Both are considered necessary in the furthering of their kind. Guards and Hunters Guards protect the cities while hunters bring back large fish and other sea creatures to make meals of. Both of these jobs provide the majority of food and protection for the Undersea people. Traders Traders are those who are sent above-ground, to coastal villages, to trade fish and trinkets of the deep sea in exchange for things that are not commonly found there- such as beef, pork and many fruits and vegetables. This job is viewed as necessary, but somewhat dirty- the Undersea People do not like to associate with those outside of their own reef more than necessary. Military There is no organized military, as there has never been any need for one. Guards work as soldiers to protect their reef, but beyond that there is no need for concentrated military action any more. Sometimes, to drive away a Kraken or similar "Super threat" the King might lead a charge of guards, but beyond that there is nothing. The Law and Criminality Crimes are punished by the defendant being tied to a pole on a ridge far from the Reef and left to be eaten by the creatures of the deep. A tough penalty for all crimes is insisted upon, due to the way the system of government works in the Reef. Technology The Reef's technology is decent, with underwater traversing craft being a fast way to move around- some even provide an atmosphere for amphibians who prefer oxygen or the occasional top-world visitor. Each reef has certain buildings that are, through magic and technology, given an oxygen bubble inside them, allowing them to function as dry spaces. Not all are happy about this, though, and many feel that living in air makes you weak. Geography Deep below the waves, on the lowest levels of the ocean, is The Reef. This huge, sprawling, glowing coral metropolis is home to the whole Undersea Kingdom and it's inhabitants. Tall buildings that grow smaller the further out from the center criss-cross and intersect with each other, creating walkways and protected paths, some of which are full of water, others have a magical Large domed rooms with transparent glass walls are notable, often appearing in places that would be impossible for a ground-based city. Some of these are miniature terrariums, growing trees and flowers and grass from the topside. Society The Undersea Kingdom's society is communist in nature, and very alien to those who live on the ground. Your standing is deemed as how useful you are to the Reef, and those who are elderly or infirm will often drift out to sea so as not to get in the way, should they not have knowledge that can benefit the people. Food and Drink The majority of food is Fish and algae based, usually raw although cooked fish can be arranged from a terrarium room. Some food is traded from the above world, but this is mostly things that will not expire on the journey down. Clothing As Tortles wear their "Homes" on their back, and Mermaids have some difficulty, most clothing is made of pearls or fashinable material and designed to be light- thick cloth is a no go. Often people will just wear some shells and pearls around their neck and consider that perfectly dressed, causing some worry for those new to towns they frequently trade with. Marriage and Family Marriage does not happen in the Reef, as an acceptable partner one year might be injured or change the next. It is seen as the goal of all men and women of the Reef to have the healthiest children they can. The paternal and maternal bond with children is strong, however so is the sibling rivalry as each attempts to prove they are the best possible choice for any potential mate out of all of their family. Popularity Above-world gems such as diamonds and products mads of tree wood are always popular. Having a carved wooden totem bearing a likeness of a person, fish or other being of the deep sea present in your home is considered a hugely impressive thing for most people. Education The young learn by fighting, and once they are strong they learn whatever they can- reading, writing, languages of the above ground, mathematics- all to prove they are the most ideal mate possible. Medicine Clerics are uncommon if not virtually non-existent in The Reef, so most healing is self-medication and herbal remedies made of seaweed, algae, and other deep-sea ingredients. Being unable to heal yourself is seen as ahuge sign of inferiority as a mate, so most well proudly and stubbornly refuse healing from others, although those who live above the waves for long enough do begin to see the value in it. Species and Religion The religion of the Reef is seen by some as slightly barbaric, those who are left out to die are marked as sacrifices to the gods of the deep, in the hopes of bountiful hunts in the future. When it comes to species, any outsider is met with derision, even more so if they are not naturally aquatic. There is heavy species discrimination in this case. Death in the Reef Death is treated as natural and deeply religious. When someone feels their death is approaching, they will swim into the great current and allow their body to drift away on it, to be devoured by other creatures of the sea in time. Should one die before they are able, their nearest relative (Or, should they have one, the nearest person physically to them) will swim their body up to the great current for them. This ceremony is solemn, but time to grieve is limited as people are expected to soon move on and grieving is seen as costing the Reef as a whole. Bathing and Utilities They're fish. But it's rude to do it when others are present in the room, and also rude to do it in an enclosed space. Taboos Being seen as hindering people's progress as a whole is the deepest taboo, and many will even be executed should they keep this up. Being mentally unwell is also treated as a crisis for much the same reason. Intentionally intoxicating yourself is seen as a waste of time and people's effort, as other people will have to look after you instead of work for the betterment of all the Reef, so it is seen as a selfish act- although outside of the reef, citizens will frequently drink to their hearts content.